Golden City Wiki
The official Wiki of Sanakan_Soryu's Golden City Server (Now known as Sanacraft)! This wiki is currently under development, so make sure to contribute! News First of all, our current project is Forgeheart city. As far as wiki news, we now have category pages about Buildings and People, so be sure to check them out! This is a relatively old wiki, but there are still not many pages, so feel free to make articles about any of the following: *A city. *A village. *A player (yes, you are encouraged to make a page about yourself if you've built on the server.) *A location. *Anything else related to the server or its community! *We also need a graphic wordmark and a front-page image. The current ones are placeholders. Come Join Us! Our IP adress is: 185.16.84.72:25666 If you want to become a member/builder, then join the server and follow the signs to Plot World to prove your worthiness there. Good Luck! Check out the [http://185.16.84.72:25666 live map] and our labelled map of Forgeheart in full resolution! Make sure to download the DokuCraft texture pack and HD patcher To do There are still many articles needed. Some of them are: * Small Ancient Temple (this one) * Cross Garden thingy (this one) A Brief History The city started out as a single player world under Sanakan Soryu. He made it a server and the Ancient City was born, in an ancient stone-heavy style with lots of towers and temples. Then, we made the move to the Golden City, a far more formally planned city that was never finished. It's style was like the ancient city's, but more exaggerated. Then, we moved to the current city, Forgeheart, which was filled with hardcore steampunk. Our current project is the remodel, which is removing the steampunk and replacing it with a milder version from around 1900 or so. Poll What is your favorite building in Forgeheart? City Hall Jesus Arts Museum Archive Building Train Stations The Forum Chap Hotel Chap Mansion Imperial Museum of Technology Sanacraft History Museum East Castle West Castle Chap Bridge Mother of all Bridges Nautilus Bridge South Castle North Castle Luxury Apartments Sere's Apartments Sere's Skyscraper Mukduck Mansion Venus Mansion Double Clocktowers East Gatehouse West Gatehouse East Plaza West Plaza Other Admin's note June 1st 2014: Hey there! It's great to see a resurgence of activity on this wiki, which seems to be attributed to some anonymous editors, as well as Venus rover's handy-work. I originally created this wiki with the hopes that it would become a hub for my favorite Minecraft server, of course Minecraft eventually grew old for me, and this wiki was left somewhat desolate, with only my few self-made pages up. However, thanks to the updating done in the last few days, it seems like this wiki is starting to be turned into the vibrant community-page I hoped it would be. I must say, it's great to see this server is still around in whatever form it may be, and who knows, maybe I'll pop in on it soon and say hi to some old friends ;) -JDell1101